


Percy Jackson Headcanons

by Cupcake_RomanStan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Apollo kids - Freeform, Cabins, Clingy Will, Denying Nico, F/M, Greek gods, M/M, Sick Will Solace, Stubborn Will, headcanons, more tags to be added i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake_RomanStan/pseuds/Cupcake_RomanStan
Summary: Headcanons I randomly thought up.
Relationships: Caleo, Frazel, Solangelo - Relationship, jasper - Relationship, percabeth - Relationship
Kudos: 62





	1. Apollo kids and Solar Eclipses

**Author's Note:**

> Random thought I had while day dreaming like usual

During Solar Eclipses, the Apollo Cabin get muddled up and disoriented almost. Like, usually they would be up at dawn, but during a solar eclipse, they would stay in late and would usually be the last cabin to breakfast. Sometimes, the cabin might not even bother changing out of their pajamas. They would look exhausted and dazed. The first time this happened, the Apollo kids were so out of it, some fell face first into their bacon and eggs, while others overfilled their cups with orange juice and a few managed to actually eat. The first time this happened, you could only imagine the looks of the other campers.

Another thing that would happen was that they would be less chirpy unlike their usual selves, more grumpy and upset and overly emotional. Whenever a solar eclipse was present, everyone made sure to be extremely careful of what they did and say to the Apollo campers. Once, an Ares kid called an Apollo camper an idiot and they burst out in a fit of tears. For the rest of the week, the Apollo cabin was heavily guarded and all glares to anyone and everyone. Even Chiron.

They also have terrible hand-eye coordination and are extremely clumsy. This would mean that the infirmary would have way less people in there, otherwise there would be a lot of accidents. They realised this the day a fire broke loose in the infirmary. Luckily the fire was put out quickly, thanks to the only person in there who was actually focused, Will. So from that day on, the Apollo cabin was given a buddy to supervise (or babysit, as Nico calls it) them each. Good thing too, otherwise an Apollo camper could have pierced their own eye out with an arrow or something. 

The thing is, their "condition" lasts at least a week, even after the solar eclipse is finished. Even worse, there would be at least some kind of damage done to camp, whether it be vases broken in the Big House, or messes made in the Mess hall. Once, a couple of Apollo kids let out all the pegasi in the stables and rode them all over the camp, wreaking havoc, while the Hermes kids wondered why on earth they hadn't thought of doing that before. By the time Apollo Kids get out of their dreamy state, they are knocked over by the powerful force of migraines, which limit them to do anything until it goes away. So, in truth, it was not all sunshine and lollipops for the Apollo cabin.


	2. Sick Will

Whenever Will was sick, he absolutely denied it, even though he was a doctor. He was also very stubborn. So even if he knew he was sick, he would never admit it. So it was up to people at camp to figure out if Will was sick or not. This turned out to be really hard for them, because Will was really good at acting like he wasn't sick. Not because he's a really god actor or anything, he just pays close attention to people and body language. He was also an expert on figuring out if other people were sick because of the little things they did. Lots of tissues, blocked noses, sniffles, exhaustion. He was a doctor. Of course he knew the signs. And because he knew the signs, he made sure to hide them from other people. This is why people tend to not find out he was sick, until he was extremely sick and he couldn't muster up the energy to hide signs anymore.

Once, Will ended up so sick, he fainted at archery practice. He only woke up 2 days later. During that time, the more gossipy people at camp spread rumours as to why he fainted. The rumours stretched as far as an Ares camper shooting him with an arrow, even though he had no visible wound. The rumours ended when Chiron told everyone that Will was fine, and he was only sick. People were relieved to hear that. Well, a few Ares campers were disappointed, but they're Ares kids. They practically live for the violence.

When Will was sick, he was usually at the infirmary, not because he was working, but because he was so severely sick and stubborn, he was kept a close eye on. But when Will finally accepts the fact that he's sick, he turns from stubborn and denying, to straight up clingy. And who got the full force of his clingy wrath? Nico of course. And even though Nico may act like he doesn't like it. He does. Cause his boyfriend is very warm. Who wouldn't want to have a warm boyfriend? That also meant Nico would get the sickies next, but he didn't mind. Everyone also makes sure to keep Will away from Nico when he's sick. Otherwise more stubborn denials and clingy wrath awaits those unlucky (or lucky) to be in Will's line of fire.


End file.
